Kongou, The Last to Stand
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Broken and defeated, Kongou is a wreck upon the seas. A once proud battleship of the Fog, she is left shattered, saddened, and confused. She has lost all reasoning, all understanding of her meaning of existence and is in desperate need of guidance. Chihaya Gunzou refuses to let her sink into oblivion. Slight Gunzou x Kongou
1. Damaged

The massive Kongo class battleship settled back into the water. Bits and pieces of metal float adrift in the seas, mixed wreckage from both Kongou and the heavy cruiser Maya. Smoke rose from the damaged decks and shot superstructure. Her hull creaked and groaned as water calmly smashed against her sides

I sighed of relief. Our confrontation with Kongou was over. Whatever Iona did, whatever she said, finally reached Kongou and brought her to terms. Finally she had come down from her high levels of aggravation. Her primary 14 inch guns seemed to sag down as if limp. Undergoing no engine power, the fast battleship glided to a standstill, stopping alongside Iona's starboard side. Solid holographic hexagons appeared, creating a walkway between I-401's lookout tower to Kongou's main deck.

I looked around as I boarded the damaged battleship. The weather deck was broken, with many holes and craters throughout the decking. Jagged fragments of metal protruded from her superstructure, and black smoked poured out from her compartments and compromised smoke stack. A scene of carnage. She was a shattered battleship, torn apart. Her forecastle, her insides, and lower decks were riddled. Torn apart. Bulkheads, passageways, and overhangs ripped apart. Water seeped in through holes ripped in her hull below her waterline flooding her water tight compartments.

I could only imagine what kind of inner demons Kongou must be feeling...

Laying flat on the deck were Kongou and Iona, hands linked together.

"Come with us, Kongou."

"I still cannot decide on that," was the reply.

"It'll be alright Kongou," Iona said.

"Mm, as long as we are connected, we'll always be together," she replied,"I'll come for tea if ever feel lonely."

"Yes, I'll see you then too," Iona finished.

With a smile and, surprisingly, a hug, Iona started back to the sub.

"Gunzou. Kongou will be alright. She has just been experiencing high levels of stress and inner conflict. But, she will be fine and just needs some time to think," Iona reported.

"That very well Iona, please return to the bridge and await further action. I'll be there shortly."

"Understood, Gunzou."

"On second thought. Iona, disperse the boarding ramp, and dive the sub. Go for a short voyage and return in twenty minutes."

"Gunzou?"

"Those are my orders," I said, looking at a shattered Kongou," I wish to speak with her."

"Understood. Will return in twenty minutes, Gunzou."

A smile appeared on her face as she left.

The ramp dissipated and the signal to dive sounded. Before the top hatch closed I could hear a faint was transparently clear sounding of Takao's voice from within.

"What?! We are leaving Gunzou-sama- I mean my- I mean, our captain behind with Kongou?! When will I ever get to spend time alone with him?!"

"Next time, next time," I could hear Haruna in her attempts to settle Takao.

The hatch shut and the massive sub began to dive. Soon, it was out of sight below the waves.

The damaged battleship rocked side to side in the waves of the Pacific. Her hull creaked and the heavy plates of steel groaned as the metal expanded and contracted. The deck raised and lowered with with the waves of the calm sea.

Kongou was on the deck, her dark dress crumpled and crowded around her knees laying outward around her. Her head hung down and her bangs covered her eyes and face. Was she really going to be fine? Or did she just say all those things to reassure Iona? How strong was this woman? How strong did make herself appear? How was she really on the inside?

I stopped before her.

"So this is the fabled Chihaya Gunzou," she began. Her voice was strong and clear, however at the same time sounded weak and damaged. "This is the legendary Captain Gunzou. A traitor to his on people and navy, and captain of the submarine of legend, I-401. The sub that set a band of ships AWOL and violate the outlines of the admiralty code. Such strong and legendary ships, led off to disobey orders and lose their loyalty and dedication to the Fog...including me."

"Kongou-"

"Don't even! I do not wish to hear whatever accommodating offer you are about to give. My problems are not something so simple, not something that can be solved with mere smiles and a 'good time.' No! Nothing! Your primitive human mind cannot even begin to process what kind of issue I have to deal with, because I can't even understand it right now! Nothing...nothing is wrong, yet I feel so much pressure, so much weight. I feel restricted. It's like I have too much to bear. It's irritating that I can't understand it. It's irritating that I am even being affected by something unimportant. Whatever it is isn't necessary to my operations, or my orders. It only hinders me to even take notice of it. But it hurts! Whatever it is causes great pains. I can't even address the pain because I don't know what it is! I can't do anything! Why won't this pain leave me alone!? Why am I even taking notice of it?! We are weapons- I am a weapon of the Fog, I am just to follow the orders of those appointed over me and ask no questions, nor stray away for anything not pertaining to the orders issued. But yet, I failed. Why?"

Sobs came from her covered face. She still did not once look up, her gaze focused on her damaged deck. The battleship began to take on a slightly noticeably list to port as more water leaked into more of her compromised water tight compartments. I began to see tears dripping onto her dark violet dress.

"Kongou, you are starting to list to port. If you remain at sea, you will eventually sink. Come with us, we can repair these damages. We can take care of you."

"Hmm, take care of me. How pathetic. You cannot even begin to understand my problems. It goes beyond sinking and hull damage. I can't even understand them, so neither will you. And what do you care if I sink at sea? Isn't that the goal of you humans? We have brought much death and destruction upon humanity with our guns and weapons. Why would you willingly take us in? Any of us? Takao, Haruna, Kirishima, Hyuuga, even yon-maru-icchi and her sisters have probably inflicted damage with their torpedoes. Aren't we the enemy? Why do you take us in?.. Why do I ask?"

"Because, humans, at least a great amount of them are benevolent and caring. We care for each other. We are a race of emotion and sentiment. Decades and centuries ago, people would go to war to fight each other in defense of those we leave back home! We care for people and things. We only fight the Fog because they pose a danger to those we love. I believe we can coexist with the fog, I just need to get both sides to cooperate and listen to one another. You're no different, Kongou. And yes, I know what you are experiencing, the one thing that is causing you pain and suffering."

"Oh? And what is it then? Enlighten me."

"It's loneliness."

"Loneliness? What is it?"

"It's an emotion of sadness. You feel alone. You feel as if you're the only one left. Like everyone has left you to fend for yourself. Like its just you on the open waters of the Pacific."

"Hmm," she retorted," emotions are non-essential to our function. We are weapons, we do not need these kinds of unimportant factors. Clearly it must be something else. I don't...experience these kinds of things. I am a weapon, nothing more."

"You are more than a weapon, Kongou. You are much more than just a floating gun platform."

She sniffled and choked back tears. She pulled up her holographic HUD and looked up 'Kongou' n her records of humanity's history.

"Battleship Kongou," she began shakily,"the name ship and one of four fast battleships. Commissioned in 1913 with the Imperial Japanese Navy serving in many naval battles throughout the second world war, including the Battle of Leyte Gulf. Sunk in late 1944 by submarine, USS Sealion." she looked up at me, tears flooding her eyes. "What do you see Chihaya Gunzou? The ship I was built and named after was but a mere weapons platform? What makes me so different? Since 1913 I was but a mere weapon, what's different now? Tell me!"

"You have feelings. You have emotion. You are sentient. Basically in retrospect...you are a person. You can decide for yourself. You can think for yourself. You feel emotion. Kongou, you are more than a mere weapons platform. You are experiencing loneliness. It is sadness the feeling of always standing alone. I found out what happened, with Maya..."

I had picked up three piano keys from the deck earlier, two white and a black. Kongou stuttered as I dropped them before her and crouched down. Tears filled her eyes more. She was really about to cry now.

I reached out and gently pulled her in to a warm embrace. She sobbed heavily into my shoulder. The sadness and lonesome of what seemed an eternity to her finally coming out.

The battleship was now moderately listing to port. The angle increased at an even faster rate as water continuously poured in with the water already in, adding to the weight.

"Kongou, you don't have to sail alone anymore. Come with us. Sail the seas with us. We will take care of you answer do each other. I will take care of you."

She sniffled choking back more tears.

The rushing sound of Iona breaking the waves as she surfaced the sub brought a crashing sound that drowned out Kongou's sobs.

I helped her to her feet and looked directly into her eyes, holding her by the shoulders.

"Chihaya Gunzou," she wearily said,"you mentioned love earlier. What is that? What does it mean? What does it do?"

"It's another emotion. The one that links and bonds people in close relationship. It creates drive and will to overcome great obstacles for the ones we love, or care about in other words. Come with us. We'll repair your damages, and care for you. You'll experience it first hand. You don't have to be a mere dispensable weapon anymore. You're more than that Kongou, you really are."

Kongou wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards Iona who was standing on the deck of I-401. A moderate amount of water was forcefully drained from the port side of the battleship, slightly correcting her now heavy port list, although not fully. The deck shook as a thick cloud of black steam erupted from the two massive smoke stacks amidship. The deck rumbled as her massive engines tried to come to life. The lights in her superstructure and bridge flickered on, not staying constant. The shattered battleship came to life, barely sea worthy, but able to limp a one way journey for the time being.

A single tear remaining in her eye, she turned to me, and, with a slight warm smile, she said,"Gunzou. I will sail with you."


	2. Observations of a Shadow

The ship's overall speed remained constant for the best of aspects, however she was limited in her speed ability after taking on so much water and sustaining this much battle damage and strain. Only able to cruise at 20 knots as opposed to her top speed of 30 knots. The battleship still took on a slight but noticeable list to the port side, but didn't really list any further. Kongou's efforts to keep her ship as level as possible worked well to prevent listing further. In case we were attacked, Kongou managed to get a single main gun turret functional again, her forward most 14 inch gun platform. It's laser abilities were unable to be restored and the mount could only fire it's simplified ordinance of 14" HE/AP shells.

I decided to remain aboard Kongou's ship to further my statement that she no longer had to sail the seas alone. She was definitely a damaged life, affected by her ever burdening lonesome. From now on until she is recovered, aboard this floating fortress I will remain. Iona, the other mental models, and my crew should be able to function relatively well. Takao however, may be experiencing a little conflict right now, which is why I've had my radio linked to the bridge aboard I-401 kept on silent for the longest time.

Kongou stood vigilantly atop her ship's superstructure, forward looking from the bombed out command bridge, looking forward of the bow. Iona led ahead of the Kongou's bow. A submarine such as Iona's normally would have difficult time outrunning a fast battleship due to the miniscule size of her engines in comparison to a ship like Kongou's massive propellers, however given Kongou's operational state, staying ahead was no big issue. The purple glow that emanated from Kongou's hull was faint and dim, not vibrant and fierce as it was previously. I looked up at the massive superstructure, still pouring smoke from damage, and decided to climb up there get beside the hurt lady.

The insides of the superstructure were riddled. Twisted and jagged metal jutted out everywhere. I had to take extreme care when navigating the thin passageways not to be scratched, cut, or even impaled by the sharp fragments of metal, the rough rocking motion of the damaged ship was not helping either. Eventually I reached the bridge. From the towering viewpoint at the top of Kongou's massive pagoda style superstructure I could see far off into the distance, much farther than I could when on the deck of I-401. It became no wonder to me how Kongou could see anything and everything around her. From her I could even see our destination, the island on which was our resupply and maintenance base for I-401, where we confronted Kongou originally.

"That island no doubt is where we are heading, Chihaya Gunzou?"

"Yes, you may remember it from before."

"Ah yes, the island where I came close to sending you and the 401 to the darkness of the sea."

I put a hand on her shoulder and she ever so slightly jumped at the gesture. "True, yet here we are," I laughed.

She sighed.

Her pale skin around her neck was actually really smooth and soft to the touch.

Before removing my hand from her shoulders, I noted her face. Indeed it did look a little startled, as physical contact with a human may very well be a new experience. Her eye brows were tense as if she were rejecting the gesture, yet her eyes seemed in a way relaxed. It may just be me, but her cheeks seemed a little more colored than her normal pale skinned look. An interesting observation I noted as I removed my hand from her shoulders.

She was amazing. Even in a critcial physical and emotional damaged state, she still seemed strongwilled and able. Her ship was taking on a list, only one turret functioned, her speed and maneuverability were hindered, and on top of that she was hurt on the inside, confused, and lost, yet she still gave off the message that she stil would not back down from a fight. She was a very strong woman. Her gaze never seemed to deviate from the target. However her eyes did appear to still retain a little water and her hands were linked together to her front and shaking slightly. Kongou's inner conflict, although barely noticeable, did take its toll and was slowly consuming her. I would speak to her and try to comfort her, but I hadn't the slightest clue where to start, and on too of that I didn't really know much about her to begin with. She'd have to tell me about herself so I could get to know her. The damages to the battleship's hull, propulsion, weapons systems, etc, were extensive so maintenance and repairs would be lengthy. Then, would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Kongou.

"Chihaya Gunzou," she asked,"where do we come to port? Or must I drop anchor?"

"Just follow Iona, she'll lead you in to the maintenance facility and dry dock. And you can refer to me simply as Gunzou. You don't need to be so formal. I am your friend."

She startled a bit at the last phrase, her eyes opening wide. She regained her composure within the instant.

A slight rebellious smirk made an appearance. No, she wasn't about to start taking orders from a human, especially not me.

"Very well, Chihaya," she grinned slightly. I startled at the use of my first name. No girl had really used it before, and I really wasn't expecting it to be her of all the girls I've met in my life. Only my closest guy friends have really ever referred to me in that manner, and that too was occasional. It really wasn't too big of a deal. If she wished to refer to me by first name, then so be it. It wasn't really healthy or safe for the matter to oppose Kongou...especially if she was hurt and damaged. If it was to her liking then I didn't mind.

...Takao might throw a fit later however...


End file.
